mi first love
by petite amie de draco
Summary: alguna vez viste que pensaba draco y hermione cuando se enamoraron - es el 1° fic q hago asi que mandeme lo que piensan y yo les mandare lo q pasa despues-


Hermione  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en Harry si solo yo le gustara seria muy feliz pero como a el le gusta otra no hay puntos a favor sobre mi. "Hermione, apurate ya son las 10:00" dijo mi mamá, mientras yo me apuro no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry que cuando regrese se que voy a seguir siendo su amiga y nada mas. . . . Son las 10:30 Harry no ha llegado que le abra pasado, tal vez solo me estoy preocupando demasiado, ¡Lo sabia va llegando!  
  
"Hola Harry"dije y Harry me contesto muy alegre "Hola Mione" Esperamos a Ron durante 15 minutos venia corriendo, Harry al momento le dijo a Ron "Tan tarde de nuevo" Ron iba a contestar cuando entro Malfoy. "Hola Potter"dijo con desprecio, al momento que lo vi me quede sin habla estaba Malfoy con el cabello sin gel estaba mas alto y guapo. "Granger, que miras, ya se mi belleza"dijo Malfoy "No hay nada que admirar, Malfoy"dije y Malfoy se callo. Claro cuando ya se había ido empezamos a burlarnos de el.  
  
Malfoy, no puedo negar que esta mas guapo pero mi mente esta en Harry Potter.  
  
"Mione ya llegamos a Hogwarst" dijo Ron, "A OK" le dije . . .  
  
En el comedor vi que todos le coqueteaban a Malfoy y eso por alguna razón me daba celos.  
  
Dombledore afino su voz y dijo les presento a su nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras..... TIM RIDCLOW. "Se ve amable, Tim" dijo Ron y yo le conteste "Pero se ve que no nos va enseñar nada igual que en 3°- año con Lockhart." Todos me voltearon a mirar ya que todos estaban en silencio excepto yo. . . . Al otro día en la sala común agarre un libro y me senté empecé a leer pero, tengo la mente en otro lado, por eso cierro el libro y ahora si me pongo a pensar en las cosas que no me dejan leer en paz ellas son "Draco Malfoy" y "Harry Potter" cual en verdad me gusta, no lo se me iré al campo de quidditch donde puedo estar sin nadie.  
  
"¿Mione adonde vas?" pregunto Ron "A la biblioteca" mentí era obvio que no se iba extrañar de eso, por eso lo dije. HP o DM cual me gusta mas, un momento..en mi mente. me gusta Malfoy es una estupidez el siempre me ha molestado muchísimo desde hace 5 años, el no puede cambiar.  
  
Mmm, que rico huele el aire libre por eso me gusta estar aquí, un momento. esta Malfoy aquí, ya se me sentare aquí para que no me vea entonces haga como que el no existe. Bueno aquí me acomodare. "Que estas haciendo aquí" dijo Malfoy "Pienso" le conteste groseramente en ese momento se acerco a mi y dijo "Que no es eso lo que siempre haces" le sonreí, nunca le había sonreído, por eso el dijo "pensé que no sonreías" "Si lo hago y muchas veces"ahora el me sonrió, no puedo creerlo ¡Si, me gusta Malfoy! Nunca había visto unos ojos y una sonrisa tan más bonita. "Me puedes contar ¿porque viniste aquí?"Malfoy dijo "Para serte sincera, Malfoy, vine para pensar en el niño que dizque a mi me gusta"le conteste "Potter, ¿no?"Dijo, luego yo conteste "Que se nota tanto, Malfoy" "eres muy estupida ¿verdad?" dijo y luego prosiguió "Si no querías que yo supiera que te gusta Harry ya lo se, y te puedo molestar cuanto yo quiera, pero no lo haré, ah otra cosa no me llames Malfoy, llámame Draco, ¿OK?" Yo solo acerté con la cabeza, en verdad me gusta Draco. Draco Me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos y que no es una tonta como Pansy, lastima que es una sangre sucia, "Hermione, ¿te puedo decir Hermione?" "Si" dijo y sonrió "No quiero interrumpirte de tus sueños pero ya entramos a clase"dije y salio corriendo, no puedo creerlo me atrae esta sangre sucia, quisiera que yo nunca hubiera venido aquí, pero al verla de nuevo en el anden más bonita, porque ya estaba bonita desde antes pero no me atraía, bueno hay algo que si fue bueno que vine hice un paso mas hacia ella para ser su amigo y talvez algo mas. . . . "Draco Malfoy por llegar tarde 2 puntos menos para Slytherin"dijo Tim, como me cae mal este maestro tiene la cara de que no sabe lo que hace. "Bogarts, Dragones, Basiliscos, todo tipo de animales fantásticos que haya, van a ser prevenidos por mi (sonríe) Tim" dijo, se parece al estupido de Lockhart, otro año sin aprender con alguien inteligente, aunque 4°- y 5°- han sido con buenos profesores, "Quien quiere pasar a dar un hechizo que derribe a la araña Quintaped"dijo y luego volvo a hablar "Y diga que es" voltee para ver quien levantaba la mano era obvio Hermione la niña que talvez me gusta. "Hermione" la señalo "La araña Quintaped también conocida por Hairy MacBoon es una bestia carnívora sumamente peligrosa que muestra predilección por la carne humana y el hechizo es -aranha inoperante agora" dijo Hermione y luego dijo Tim "Muy bien 10 puntos para Gryffindor" a mi me bajan y a ellos le suben voy ahora si a contestar una pregunta para que aunque sea no me bajen, aunque es muy poco 2 puntos pero de todas maneras pueden ganar por 2 puntos. "¿Quien quiere pasar con un Bogart?" dijo Tim, obvio levante la mano rápido, me pasaron abrí el closet y lo que salio no lo puedo creer que sea el. mi padre. 


End file.
